User talk:Toughpigs
User Pictures Okay Danny. How do I make a picture for my user page? I want it to be a picture of Big V with my user name on it.--Big V 23:10, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :Well, a user page picture is just like any other image here. You can use the pictures that are currently on the wiki -- just cut and paste the code from that page to your user page. Or you can make a new picture on your computer, with a program like Paint or Photoshop, that has your user name the way that you want it. Then you just upload your new image to the wiki, and put it on your user page. Does that answer your question? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:41, 8 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yes it does, but if I try to convert a picture from Paint from a .bpm image to a jpg., it won't upload. Big V 23:43, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :::Try saving it as a .jpg file within Paint. The wiki will only let you upload .jpg files. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:50, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Storyteller Episodes Hey, when you get a chance, check Category talk:StoryTeller Episodes. I've pinned down a general airdate order and plan to move the current articles to a numbered system at some point. Though it's not my highest priority (I want to finish the Big Bird in China pages, and I still need to take a look at the Character Evolution pages, re discussion, to see what text could be added if any to justify certain images), I'd like your or Scott's okay on it before doing anything --Andrew, Aleal 22:09, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Creatures Hey, Danny! Nate and I have been talking about the Creature Shop stuff (Nate's found some cool info for the Doctor Dolittle stage show), and I'm wondering if a Creatures category would be handy. We have Creature Shop Characters, but it's being used mainly to house subcategories by production, which is fine, but Ryan's been adding things like Ultragorgon, plus it might be useful to distinguish the characters in Creature Shop productions who *are* creatures, like Bobut. I know most of us are more fond of the Muppets than the Creature Shop stuff, but it still might be useful to have a category anamolous to Muppet Characters. (Though I'd probably leave out the Dinosaurs folk, unless Nate or Brad want to do it, since there's too many to add a new category to, it could be just a See Also, while the others have mostly just a few creatures.) Thoughts? --Andrew, Aleal 04:41, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's a great idea! Go for it. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:45, 6 April 2006 (PDT) 70.92.250.58 Just so you know, this is the same person as User:Jonnytbird4789. I don't know what's up with him or how he logged himself out, but he's been uploading strangely squished images with the username and editing the pages with the IP. --Andrew, Aleal 01:51, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :Huh. Weird. Well, he needs to either keep himself logged in or respond to his messages. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:58, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Sigma Ceramics I gotta question for ya since the Sigma ceramics are something you are more up on then me. I was going to add some of the Christmas ornaments, but before I did so, what about subcatagories for Sigma. Or just a blanket Sigma Ceramic Ornaments or something like that. The only reason I thought about that is because I have the Christmas Ornaments already blanketed to Hallmark ornaments, Midwest Ornaments, Enesco ornaments, etc. On each page are the ornaments for that particular show or series. If I don't do a blanket page for sigma, then each individual ornament would list by itself under Christmas Ornaments. --Nate Radionate 04:21, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :Gosh, good question. I set up the Sigma Ceramics pages that are there right now before we figured out how to do the galleries. I should go and put all the mugs on one page, now that we know how to do it. :I think a Sigma Christmas Ornaments page is good. I think there were a couple different sets, so maybe make a separate page for each set. The first set looks darker and more earth-tone -- Sam skating, Piggy in a sleigh. The second set is brighter -- Piggy with presents, Kermit tying his foot to a present. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:33, 4 April 2006 (UTC) ::I've got pictures of four ornaments. THe brighter set I think. If you don't beat me to it, I'll make the page at some point today/tomorrow. Should the sigma be grouped as to mugs, cookie jars, etc.? I think that would make for some mighty pretty pages that way!! --Nate Radionate 17:45, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's a good idea! -- Danny Toughpigs 23:21, 4 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I went ahead and started playing with the Sigma stuff. Let me know what you think about it. I did subcategories for the ornaments, and then linked the main category to Christmas. I also went ahead and did galleries for pictures we don't have yet, in hopes of getting people to upload them if they have them. Unfortunatly most of my Sigma stuff is packed away (story of my life these days). I also went ahead and kept the pages you created for each individual piece. Since they are such great items, I didn't know if someone would want to go in and fill in some info about pieces down the line. Especially the more scarce stuff. --Nate Radionate 05:24, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't think we need separate categories for all that stuff -- I switched them to pages. If there's anything to say about individual pieces, then it can go on the page. That was a good idea about putting in the "no image" pics -- I made pages for all the ceramics, even the ones we don't have any pictures of. Maybe some angel will come along with a complete set of Sigma pictures... -- Danny Toughpigs 06:01, 5 April 2006 (PDT) Welcomes Sorry. I forgot the new welcome template was exclusively for users without usernames. --Peter Pantalones 16:47, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's cool. We were actually both posting at the same time. You got there first, so I got an edit conflict, and just replaced yours with mine. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:12, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Walk-arounds The point has been brought up that the stage show puppets shouldn't be called walk arounds, as they aren't full body characters, nor do they walk around. This would be for the stage show versions of the Rats, Tutter, etc. Any objections to moving them to something like Rizzo stage show puppet or something like that? --Nate Radionate 22:23, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :Nope, no objections from me. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:08, 3 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well I started doing it, but what about the redirects? We had Rizzo (walk-arounds) which redirected to Rizzo walk-arounds) which will now redirect to Rizzo stage-show puppet. Can we delete the first ones at least? Or make that you or other admins. :) --Nate Radionate 23:29, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Amphibia Kermit with distended washboard abs, wow. Muppet merchandise just gets stranger and stranger. Where would we be without the Wiki? --Andrew, Aleal 20:40, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Transcript Testing Say, are we allowed to add transcripts while the format is still being messed with? I hadn't really planned on transcribing stuff, but Shrinkel and Stretchel *and* Wilson's Meats Meeting Film #2 are on You Tube for now, and I'd like to save them for posterity should they be pulled! --Andrew, Aleal 04:19, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead! We'll figure out the format as we go along. For now, Transcript format test 3 is the current version, so you can use that one. I also just took an S&S pic, which I'll post in a second. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:22, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::Excellent! I grabbed a shot of Taminella Grinderfall to replace the current low-quality image (her page is getting there, but the witchiest witch in the world deserves better)! At this point, we may even get Wizard of Id on Youtube, who knows! (It's all being uploaded by an animator, who's worked with acquaintances of mine, and may well have snagged copies from Henson alums). --Andrew, Aleal 04:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :::Sweet! YouTube is turning into a marvelous thing. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:35, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, Shrinkel and Stretchel Transcript is up. Feel free to note any formatting concerns. I used form 3 pretty much. Should we be keeping the transcripts seperated from the article pages, when they exist, or stick them together, or does it depend on length? --Andrew, Aleal :::::Neat! Since we're still messing with the format, that stuff doesn't matter for now. But having the transcript up means that we can modify it when he get the format worked out. I put some pictures on that page, just to see how a transcript page would look with pictures, and I think it works fine. :::::I think whether it appears on the page depends on the length, and how many transcripts would be there. For example, I'd want to put each News Flash sketch on separate pages, because obviously it would be ridiculous to have them all on one page. So a long-term goal would be to have one News Flash page that's essentially a contents page, with links to a transcript for each sketch. :::::For the Shrinkel and Stretchel page, there's only one sketch, so the description and the transcript should all be on one page. I also think it's okay if the description is a little redundant with the transcript, because it's useful sometimes to be able to read a couple sentences of description rather than reading the full transcript. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:10, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::I integrated the photos and added a few more, and I think it looks pretty nice! The block quote format automatically centers the images, so they can be easily placed in the appropriate spots. I'm not sure about format 5, though I know Guillermo loves it, mostly because right now, the HTML code seems too dashed complicated to me. --Andrew, Aleal 19:29, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::I just played with the photos some more, to put them over on the side... I thought putting the photos inside the blockquotes made everything too squished up. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 19:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I kinda liked the centered photos. However, they did stretch the page length, and this approach makes it easier to add more images (Taminella's multi-armed shirts need a picture), so I like it this way! --Andrew, Aleal 19:33, 1 April 2006 (UTC) 63.22.176.57 This anonymous user has been making some pointless edits, and altered Penguins to say that Brian Henson built Winky Pinkerton. I can't be sure, and left the new welcome notice anyway, but the Brian Henson motif, and the fact that that edit has been made before unsourced, makes me suspect it's Dillon again. --Andrew, Aleal 03:12, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Bunny Picnic Puppets I'm sorry Danny. I wasn't sure if you would want four different pictures on the article page, so I created the pages for each puppet to show the actual toy. I shoulda posed the question first. I've just been a bunch of work for you guys today. --Nate Radionate 00:16, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :No, it's no problem, baby. I'm glad you posted those pictures, they're cool! I've never seen a picture of the Father Bunny puppet before. I looked at the different pages, and I saw that they were essentially the same text, so I figured we might as well combine them into one. But it wasn't extra work or anything. That's the fun part of working on the wiki -- seeing what other people are adding, and changing stuff, and building on it. You've been lovely today, as you are every day. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:21, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::Indeed! You do such good work, we could just osculate you! --Andrew, Aleal 01:26, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::I don't know who posted the pictures of the twitch and bean puppets, but the father I snagged off ebay last year for just a song! I've only seen one other before on ebay. And now I have to find a picture of Grandmother Bunny! --Nate Radionate 01:28, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually, I have Grandmother Bunny... I'll take a picture of mine! -- Danny Toughpigs 01:33, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::::You better hide her! I'm a coming! --Nate Radionate 01:38, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Those other Bunny puppet pics are from me. I only need The Father Bunny! -- Warrick 17:24, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::What are we doing with these pages that redirect to an article that doesn't exist? I can't see where they were merged: Bean Bunny (applause puppet), Father Bunny (applause puppet), Great-great-great-great Grandmother Bunny (applause puppet) -- Scott Scarecroe 19:15, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Oops, I'll delete them. Nate created those separate pages the other day. I redirected to "Bean Bunny (Applause puppet)" to capitalize the name of the company. Then I decided to just merge all four of them into Applause Tale of the Bunny Picnic puppets. I deleted the capitalized articles, but not the uncapitalized redirects. I'll do that now. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:35, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives